


My reviews

by High_and_blue_sky



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_and_blue_sky/pseuds/High_and_blue_sky
Summary: unfolding as it should





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Over the past year and a half I've read a lot of fanfiction on a pair of Female Inquisitor/Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas and Solas/Original Female Character(s). Some of them were just awful, some were awesome, and some were very, very good.  
History, of course, can be seen and evaluated from multiple points of view, tastes differ and all that. Everyone likes their own.  
For this reason, I would like to share the stories that impressed and pleased me. Once a week I will be posting a fanfic review that I liked and, of course, won't mention spoilers to those who haven't read it yet. =)  
I hope my reviews will be of interest to you and we will be able to communicate in the comments)  
Have a nice day!


	2. unfolding as it should by CommonEvilMastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [unfolding as it should](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451848/chapters/16933129)

2 chapters, completed.

In short, it's a old and small fanfic about the Inquisitor, who found out the truth about Solas and how she accepted it. There are a lot of such stories, but today I want to talk about this one, because here the acceptance and discovery of the truth look logical and quite true. And - spoilers! - we are got a happy ending!)  
You see, despite the fact that we love Solas and wish him and the Inquisitor only happiness, there's no way even such an elf, as the Inquisitor, who has the kindest of heart and a open mind to new knowledge, could simply just in a moment forgiven all of that and accepted it. I underline, in a moment .

Because - for a moment - her heart was broken and she was abandoned directly before important fight without explanation of any reasons (that "it is his fault" – is a pathetic excuse which doesn't help at all). Even if we just ignored their strong heart of connection ( in Crestwood we can see that Solas breaks their relationship is clearly for some stupid reason, he still and will be love her; their relationship continues, despite the external coldness), anyone, even a special sensitive person ( elf\dwarf\human\etc) will has naturally defensive reaction – anger and pain.

Because we are all human and we all are alive, thank God. These are good emotions that signal to us that somewhere our borders have crossed, somewhere we have been hurt, somewhere something is wrong. And we can only understand why and how this has happened. Then, meeting and recognizing these emotions, living them, we are beginning to heal ourselves. And after that, we will be able to forgive.

The negation of this and a transition from the discovery of the truth ( surprise) to forgiveness and acceptance looks, to put it mildly, strange and unnatural. There is no depth of feeling. As if there wasn't even love. You were so closed, why you can't hurt, if this connect tried to cut? And how can you not hurt, if your beloved is a terrible God-traitor, who was cursed and whom scare little children?

All those stories and legends of your people live in your blood and your heart.  
Such a paradigm shift cannot haven't anу emotional effect! It's as if you were told that Santa Claus is real and brought to you evidence. And so what for the first few minutes, you'd just breathe and say, " Ok cool!"and continue to live with the knowledge next?! Haha, I don’t believe that ever.

Fortunately, in this story, the Inquisitor's emotional reaction is very natural and true: she is angry and hurt, and she immediately goes to sort things out with Solas. I note that there is no inflection in emotions either: there is no unnecessary suffering and drama (some authors sin by this) and at the same time there is no sugary forgiveness. Inquisitor is quite clearly expressed her position, receives feedback... And then, only then, when the part of emotions have been lived, it becomes clear that she can't lose him. Ta-dam!

These two love each other, they care about each other and they are not okay with this situation and they are hurt. But! Continuing to read this story, we believe that they will solve all problems, their hurts will heal and they will be all right.  
Yes, this story may seems naive, but the mood and feelings is wonderful. I recommend to everyone! <3

PS. It's not my first language so, if I have mistakes, please, tell me.


	3. The Wolf's Calling by ExperimentJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Wolf's Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763005/chapters/36663816)
> 
>  
> 
> It's not my first language so, if I have mistakes, please, tell me.)

It's a bit of an atypical story. First, despite pair Female Lavellan/Solas, in this version Female Lavellan isn't the Inquisitor. I'll tell you more - the Inquisitor is her father. Seriously, this is something new! In this way, the story will focus on the Inquisition, but the Female Lavellan/Solas pair will also be at the center of the story without any jumps and plot holes. Lavellans – relatives, close people ( a very strong and loving family, I note, and that fact made me very happy; sometimes you are too tired of unnecessary drama and cliche that in the clan Female Lavellan was a black sheep), so, naturally, everything will be connected.

Secondly, Female Lavellan in this story isn't a mage, but a hunter. But here the author adds another curious detail - she doesn't say anything, not a word! Of course, she can speak, but since she has a Dirthamen's vallaslin (God of the mysteries), she took a vow of silence and now communicates with hand gestures./. Are you still not intrigued? Here's another fact for you.

Third, she loves wolves and doesn't consider the Dread Wolf a traitor *_*

Of course, there is some drama and the clan Lavellan isn't the best clan, but in the context of this story it looks quite good. I mean, yes, some features that distinguish the character are built on contrast, and there is some mystery, but they all don't make the story worse. The contrast looks natural here. This story is interesting to read, you follow the plot as much as the development of relationship. Quite an important plus, I would say.

By the way, about relationships. At first, there is a strong sense of the age difference, and then gradually begins something romantic) Solas and Female Lavellan begin to look at each other a little differently, and I can only imagine a bunch of awkward and sweet situations that are coming to them in the future.

Fanfic is fresh, interesting, already has 6 chapters...) I Promise, you will not be bored!


	4. Lath Araval Ena (The Path Will Emerge) by misscam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lath Araval Ena (The Path Will Emerge)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058926/chapters/40110737)

The first thing I noted, there is a lot of tenderness. So nice to read it! Yes, there are also a hurt/comfort, a plot and paid attention to emotions. However, I would like to talk about tenderness. It's not bitter ( although we are talking about relationships Solas/Lavallen XD), it's not so much, and it is perfect!

Second, enough attention is paid to emotions. For me personally this is a very important indicator: the competent consideration of the emotions makes a fanfiction much deeper, more natural and more interesting.

I'm not talking about attachment and feelings, but about the emotions associated with a problem. You know, the Veil, the destruction of the world, the future and the past of the elves... They (emotions) are not ignored here, and there is a Golden mean. There's no such thing as giving up duty and no one to refuse love. There is a balance and it's cool!

And I would like to add that not having dealt with the emotional burden, it is impossible to adequately look at the problem and solve it. Here it's all solved, gradually, but solved. And it looks very natural.

From a point of the view of the psychology it is very good! I love it! <3

Third, Solas and Lavellan act together!))Yay! And they're negotiating, omg, they're really negotiating! Adequate, loving each other the elfs even in such situation try to find the exit! Awwww<3

I also like how Solas's agents and the Lavellan clan react to their alliance. But this is another, cool story)

It updates every 2-3 days, 10 chapters.


End file.
